Nalili
Story Nalili is the Empress's daughter. You will meet her during Simon's path on day 28The exact date can vary, in fuction of the number of tasks that your Simon accomplish alone.. Nalili is by the Empress's own admission a bit spoiled. She has been placed in your charge to teach her a little maturity, although there are other reasons at play as well... Personality Nalili's personality initially starts off as seemingly a stereotypical spoiled princess. Immediately after you learn she is mostly putting on this show for the Empress's benefit and is actually relatively naive. She has little idea how other people live and is unconcerned with much of day to day life. She has been slumming it in town for awhile now, but is completely oblivious to the fact that everyone she meets knows this and just plays along with her. To her credit, whe she learns that fact, she reacts with impeccable maturenessAfter a bit of whining, of course.. Skills Starting Equipment Weapon: Sexy SwordzIt appears that only she can yield this weapon. Pending confirmation. *'Swords' Offhand: None *'Sexual tools' *[[Equipment#Shields|'Shields']] Headgear: Defensive Collar *'Sexual creatures' *[[Equipment#Helmets|'Helmets']] Bodygear: None *'Sexy (under)wear' *[[Equipment#Armor|'Armor']] Accessory: Charm of Lust *'Pins' *'Charms' *'Others' Tactics Nalili is meant to serve as your new version of Kai from the prologue. Once you train her skills, she has a group wide physical attack similar to Kai's. The max level from Simon's path is 14 if you do everything instead of leveling her up, but she is still quite powerful for being that outclassed by the enemies. Her attacks are lust fueled, so the buttplug is a good option for her if she is not taking too much damage. Combat Masturbation can still be useful since it provides a stacking bonus to physical attacks and defenses. Add to that a few other items to boost attackDon't bother to increase MAT, as we usually do with Yarra or QumQum: she is not a magical user., and you should find her useful in most battles. Discipline Events There are five eventsSource that build Nalili's discipline and make her less spoiled and selfish as a future ruler: #Defend the guard instead of agreeing with Nalili to teach her to connect to people. #Do a day's work moving crates at the docks to teach her about hardship and the value of work. #Do well enough on the eight office tasks that the succubi thank you personally to teach her about the rewards of boring work. #After visiting the brothel or the arena and learning that the owners know exactly who she is, go back to her room and tell her about them to teach her about skepticism. #When the Empress leaves there is a room with several succubi discussing emigration, allowing Simon and Nalili to sit in on the discussion and teach her about leadership. The conversation is slightly different they have it after Nalili learns that Simon is an Incubus king. Note that this means you will have a relationship score 5 points lowerSee the next section for details. than the actual maximum since you take a penalty for doing manual labor and you don't get the bonus for agreeing with Nalili when dealing with her guard. You're still probably better off doing them since it will likely pay off better in the short runYou get the Cleavage upgrade., late eventsSpecifically, unlocking the scene at the final night might depend on some combination of your relation with the Empress and Nalili's discipline. and in the long run (speculation!). Relationship Points Maximum affection is 100, and once there a girl should not lose affection afterward. The key to improve your relationship with her is to understand that she is basically a lonely child with a deficit of attention and the she has very few people that just listen her. So try to speak with herIn her suite in most cases. and in general do actions that makes her feel special. Base Value: 18. * +3 for agreeing with her when she insults her own guardThis will force you to miss out on 500 xp from training with the guard, whom she decides she likes.. * +3 for telling her the short version of your life, +7 for telling her the long version. * +3 for speaking with her in her room after the first fight with her next to the Crystals. * +5 for speaking with her in the brothel. * +3 for speaking with her in her room after you talked with the succubus with black hair in the arena. * +3 for speaking with the empress outside of Nalili's room. * +10 for agreeing to have sex with her when the empress leaves for the Gathering. +1 for merely resisting her and -10 for reprimanding her instead. * +3 for speaking with her in her room after completing all 3 sessions in the secret training room. * +3 for using the baths after having had sex with her. * +10 for having the 2nd fight with her next to the Crystals. * +5 for learning the skill Combined Strike for Simon. * -2 for making her carry crates at the docks. * +11? for starting a "proper mother-daughter relationship" on the final nightNo way to check without an editor, may also require a high level of discipline that means not getting points from elsewhere. Pending of confirmation via Decanter's guide. Maximum legit value: 72 (78? 83?). Affection Titles # 0 - Spoiled Princess # 25 - Princess Follower # 50 - Princess SlaveMay be gated by quests and events rather than affection level, I got this at 49 affection after sleeping with her. # 75 - Princess Lover # 100 - Daddy's Princess Special Notes Go ahead and bang her first chance you get, the Empress is using reverse psychology on you. Also, she's a succubus for crying out loud. Scenes References Category:Harem members Category:Party members